Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to a turbocharged engine system.
Discussion of Art
Engines may utilize one or more turbochargers to provide increased power. Turbochargers function by compressing intake air in a compressor driven by a turbine operated by exhaust gas flow. During certain conditions, turbochargers may experience surge. Surge occurs when the compressor is no longer able to pump air into the charged air piping (e.g., intake manifold) due to excessive pressure in the charged air piping. When this happens, it causes a transient response where the air flows backwards through the compressor wheel. This causes an unloading of the compressor wheel which results in a speed increase of the turbocharger turbine. Surging can be common during rapid unloading events of the engine. Repeated surging events can cause degradation of the turbocharger, including blade segments breaking from the compressor wheel.